Guns of Zero
by steelnorthman
Summary: Captain Lord Van Valkenberg of the Fjord Baronies is searching for the remains of the Icarrus, instead he stumbles onto something even more, the continent of Halkeginia. But not before he is swept away to become one girls familiar. This is a Xover but categories are unavailable.


[Disclaimer] I do not own The Familiar of Zero, I own the games Flight of the Icarus (previously know as Guns of Icarus) and Guns of Icarus Online created by Muse Games, but I do not know the copyrights to either the games or the manga/anime. [End disclaimer]

[Prologue]

Vann Valkenberg is lord of one of the smallest lords of the Fjord Baronies. He had moved all of those he rules over to flying city in hopes of giving up the land he controlled to the other lords to help relieve the burden on their people. The king taken by Lord Valkenberg's people to willingly relinquish their homes to help the greater good, has nominated Lord Valkenberg to go and search for lost relics and for new lands. It has been 5 annums and they are currently tracking the path that Gabriel and his Icarus flew during their last days. Vann Valkenberg has formed a small fleet of ships that he himself leads in scouting the way for the city to follow. Their current location: the canyon that once hid the massive pirate fleets of old, and the last possible location the Icarus could have gone down.

The Search:

-Aboard The Iron Rose Mobula class-

"Lord Valkenberg, we're approaching the bend in the canyon where Gabriel would have passed though" declared Captain Middlekauff. Captain Middlekauff is Lord Valkenberg's best ship commander and his best friend.

"Vann, are you sure this is a good idea? Bringing the city through here will be very treacherous, and then there are the reports that pirates still come through these ways."

"We need to find any viable lands and hopefully find some remnant of the Icarus and Gabriel. Otherwise, our mission is never over" Valkenberg explained.

"That is true, but finding anything of the Icarus isn't necessary. All we need to do is find new lands" Middlekauff reminded. "However, I do understand the reasons for trying to find the Icarus. What it contains could help rebuild our world and bring prosperity to our people."

"Um… Sirs, with all due respect, I think we should stop. Something doesn't feel right with the air" Helmsman Clearwaters chimed in.

"You're right, something doesn't seem right with the atmosphere here" Valkenberg agreed. The energy in the canyon seemed very high, like a tesla device was charged and held for way longer then it should have.

-In Tristain Academy of Magic-

Louise Vallière, second year student of Tristain Academy of Magic, is the only student who has never successfully cast any spell without disastrous consequences. She is also known as Louise the Zero, referring to her record of zero magical ability. Today is the Ceremonial Summoning of Familiar Ritual where every second year student will summon a familiar to accompany them for the rest of their lives. All of her classmates have completed their summons and Louise tries to slink away to become unnoticed.

"Louise Vallière!" calls a bald professor named Colbert.

"It's Louise the Zero.", "What's she going to summon?", "There's no way she'll summon anything. Another explosion and it'll be done" whispered the crowd.

"To my servant that exists somewhere within the ends of the universe!" starts Louise.

"What kind of spell is that?" Montmorency.

"Well, well at Least it's has some individuality." Guiche.

"To the holy, beautiful, and above most power familiar," continues Louise. Now intriguing even Tabitha, a blue haired girl who is quiet and always has her face in a book.

"I appeal to you from my heart as I chant, answer my guidance!" Finishes Louise flicking her wand down.

EXPLOSION!

-Back on board The Iron Rose-

"Middlekauff I want you to contact the research teams and have them figure out this phenomenon," orders Valkenberg, "If the stories of the weapons the Icarus was carrying are true they could have reacted to the atmosphere here and caused it's disappearance."

"Aye aye Valkenberg!" responded Middlekauff, "I'll have to teams map the area of this phenomenon."

"Good. I'll go write my log of this discovery. I'll be in my cabin," Valkenberg declared as he was walking towards the ladders to the lower decks.

On his way he began to hear a voice, the voice started quiet almost distant. But it began to become louder and more audible. As he was reaching for the door to his cabin he was able to hear the words, "I appeal to you from my heart as I chant, answer my guidance!"

"I've got be hearing things! This area must be getting to me" Valkenberg reasoned as he began to open his door.

As soon as he opened the door he noticed a large green ellipsoid hovering vertically off the floor. His hand had reached through the doorway before he'd noticed it was there. His hand had passed through the object which became to shift and pull him in. Before he could react there was a flash and he was pulled in as the object disappeared.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter, please comment about anything that I could fix, add, or possibly change with this story.


End file.
